Forever My Soul
by lightningflamedragon246
Summary: Post Manga. *Warning: May contain spoilers for those who have not read the manga* Soul has officially became Kid's Death Scythe. It's been a while - Years - since Soul and Maka were reunited. So, Soul decides to go see her once again. But who knew being brought back together, would lead to so many new feelings and dangers...
1. Departing-Is Soul Really Gone Forever?

**Hey guys! I just thought I should start a new story. This time it's about Soul Eater. Now, if you haven't seen or read Soul Eater. I would suggest not reading this; because it's basically what I think should have happened after they defeated the Kishin and whatnot. **

**I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave me a review, whether I should continue or not.**

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Maka**

_It's been 9 months since everyone's lives went in different directions: _

_Kid became the new Grim Reaper, and the hatred between Witches and Humans was put in the past, as they became allied with each other and are now crossing between worlds. _

_Black Star and Tsubaki still train every day to become a Warrior God, but they've also taken the liberty in caring for the young witch, Angela. I also heard that once Black Star becomes a true Warrior God, he was going to propose to Tsubaki!_

_I haven't heard much from Liz and Patty, but I bet everything's well. They still get to stay with Kid, even though he's a God of Death. Oh! And Professor Stein and Marie had their first child 2 weeks ago, a healthy baby girl named 'Azusa' (After Marie's best friend Azusa Yumi)._

_I, on the other hand, still live in my apartment I share – shared – with Soul. I have to admit, it gets lonely without him around anymore. Soul became the 'Last Death Scythe' and is now at Ki – Lord Death's side 24/7. We keep sending letters to each other, but that isn't enough to fill the empty hole in my heart. On occasion, I get called in by 'Lord Death' to go into battle, so I am able to be with my Weapon again...but it's too soon, by the time the mission is done and we have to go back to our lives._

"What's wrong Maka? Are you still thinking about Soul?" Blair asked, as she walked into the room. I sat at the window in the living area, staring at the flakes of snow falling to the ground.

My cheeks felt warm as I answered nervously, "I-I'm fine. It's not like I'm worried about him or anything. Soul can take care of himself, and besides he's always with Ki – Lord Death." I pressed my forehead to the cold glass. "Sure it's been a while since we last fought together, or seen each other...but I know that he's where he wants to be. Soul's been dreaming of becoming a Death scythe since we first met...now he's there, and probably having the time of his life."

"I know Soul might be happy where he is right now, but I know for a fact that he isn't having the time of his life. Not without Blair around!" Blair shouted happily. "Nya! I'm going to take a little kitty nap. See ya!"

_Stupid cat, why did you even stay here?_ I thought and shot Blair a dirty look, as she left the room.

* * *

**Soul**

_It's been 5 months since we last saw each other. I never thought that being a Death Scythe meant I had to move out of the apartment. I also thought that I would be able to see Maka and the others more often than _this.._. _

_What's that damn Black Star think he's doing, going to propose to Tsubaki? He never was the kind of guy who obeyed the law or rules, or even the romantic-type for that matter. I don't really blame him all that much. If he truly cares for her, I don't wanna stand in his way._

_Liz and Patty are still working on Kidd's boob investigation...thing...whatever it is. And I barely get to stay by Kid's side, as my job. Instead, I'm being transferred to other continents to do other Death Scythes work, since Marie had her kid and most of the others were killed._

_But aside from all that, I can't seem to stop thinking about Maka. I keep sending her letters, but I don't know the first thing about writing letters, so I let Kid do that for me. From what I've heard, she seems fine... What a joke..._

"What are you doing by the window?" Kid asked, as he walked into my room I got when I moved in.

"Nothing, I was just...thinking." I replied staring through the tinted glass. "Did you hear anything from Maka yet? How is she?"

Kid chuckled. "I haven't received anything 'new'. But I know for a fact that she's doing just fine. You lived with her for quite some time, you should know by now that she can take care of herself."

"I know, but..." I couldn't explain the pain I felt in my heart. Whenever someone mentioned Maka, or I come across a book, I would always think of her. Suddenly, the thought of Maka came to mind. She was sitting on the couch in the living area with her nose in a book. "I want to see her." I finally said to Kid.

"You still have things that need to be done _here_." Kid spit back.

"I'm sorry let me rephrase that... I _need_ to see her." I was begging now, and I _never_ beg.

Kid looked at me, as though I was some puzzle he was trying to solve. He took a deep breath and said, "You really miss her don't you? I guess I could let you two catch up a bit. Let you guys actually_ talk _to each other."

I lifted my head at what the Grim Reaper just said. I was _finally_ able to calm the aching in my heart. "Thanks, Kid. I really owe you one, don't I?"

"Just make sure you tell her we said 'Hi'." Kid said, and left the room with a friendly smile.

* * *

**Maka**

As time ticked by, the snow began to pile up on the sidewalks, roads were covered in ice, and icicles started to form on the end of some buildings. I was still at the window, watching an icicle form before my eyes.

_Please, come home soon, Soul_. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen behind me. "Blair, will you keep it down? What are you doing, it's not time to eat yet." But the voice that called back wasn't Blair's.

"Hey Maka! How would you like Lasagna for dinner tonight?"

I blinked in shock. "S-Soul?" I whispered. _Is it really him? What's he doing in the kitchen?_ I hopped off the ledge and walked toward the kitchen, expecting to see Soul rummaging through the cabinets. However, I was disappointed when I turned the corner and found I was the only one standing there. Disappointed, I went back to the living area and stared at the empty furniture.

Suddenly, I saw everyone gathered in the empty room. Kid and Soul were on the small sofa. Black Star, Tsubaki and Patty were on the larger one. I was in my chair that was tucked in the corner, while Liz stood against the wall next to Patty and Kid. We were all laughing and having a good time. I closed my eyes at the memory, but when I opened them I was back in the empty living room.

I collapsed to my knees, as tears formed and fell from my eyes. I cupped my face in my hands, as I subconsciously began to sob. _I want Soul right now...No... I** need** Soul right now. And everyone else, but they're already gone..._

I was interrupted by a sudden '_thud' _at the door behind me. I whipped my head around, only to find another image of Soul leaning against the doorway. Only, this Soul was different. He was taller and had a big, toothy grin across his face. Another illusion?

"What're you doing crying on the floor? You're stronger than this Maka." The Soul image said to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the image would go away. Instead, when I opened them, he was still standing there. His hands shoved in his coat pockets, leaning against the door frame. It was really him! Soul came back!

"Did you miss me?" Soul asked as he bent down next to me, and wrapped me in his arms in a hug.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review if you would like me to continue this story. If not I'll just get rid of it. ;)**


	2. Reunited-What's This Weird Feeling?

**Hey guys! So it turns out that I will continue '**_**Forever My Soul'**_** and I have been told already to mention what happened to Crona, Noah and Gopher. So here is my second chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Maka**

This is _not_ an illusion, it's really him_. _I pulled Soul closer, relieved to see him again. How I've waited for this...Tears of joy formed in my eyes and ran down my face. "Soul…" I sighed.

* * *

**Soul**

_Maka, I'm so glad to see you're alright. _I was beyond ecstatic to see my Meister. "I'm home again_." _

I suddenly snapped back to reality, as I felt Maka start to breathe in a rough pattern. "Geez, what happened to you?" I said, pushing her away. "I'm gone for 5 months and this is what I come home to? Tears?"

* * *

**Maka**

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, annoyed with his attitude already. I'm just happy that the hole in my heart was filled once again. I wiped some tears from my eyes before I continued. "It's not my fault you were forced to move out!"

"Not like it matters anyway. I was mostly sent to other continents, in place of Marie and the other Death Scythes. Speaking of which, I got you a souvenir from South Africa." Soul helped me to my feet, before he disappeared into the hallway to get his luggage.

He hauled it into the living room, and tossed the bag on the table with a loud _'thud'_. I looked at him with a disappointed look. I would have thought he'd learn by now_..._I guess I was wrong.

I sat right next to him, on the big sofa, as Soul unzipped his suitcase. Shirts and pants were folded and piled neatly on each side, and on top was a piece of tissue paper that was concealing the souvenir Soul had mentioned. Obviously Kidd helped pack his bag, everything was neat and symmetrical. Soul picked up the piece of tissue paper and placed it in my hands.

"Here." He said. I didn't know what to do. The only people who've ever give me gifts are my papa and mama, on my birthday. So I just stared at it with a blank expression. Should I be accepting this? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Soul snapped, "Well open it!"

"Shut up! I'm getting there! Geez!" I turned the tissue paper in my hands, unsure where to open it, but was interrupted when Blair walked into the room with only a bath towel wrapped around her.

"SOUL! YOU'RE BACK!" She cheered, lifting her arms up and letting the towel fall to the ground. I never felt more awkward. "Did you miss me? I sure missed you!" She walked over to Soul and pounced on his lap. Feeling disgusted, I jumped out of the way and stood in front of the two of them.

"BLAIR! GET OUT!" I yelled at the naked feline, who was all over Soul.

"But Blair missed Soul..." Blair whined, as she laid Soul flat on the couch.

* * *

**Soul**

Of course, I forgot about Blair. I thought she would have left by now. Anyway, as she's laying me down on the couch, her boobs were getting closer to my face. What was more embarrassing, Maka was watching her do this.

"Nya! Soul, Soul, Soul!" Blair shouted in my ears.

"Ngh... GET OFF!" I yelled, officially pissed off.

"B-But why?" She asked, as she backed off and stared at me with big eyes.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU ON ME!" I suddenly felt my cheek burn. As Blair hopped off the couch, I was finally able to sit up, but when I did I felt something dripping near my nose. Blood.

"You really haven't changed..." Maka grumbled, handing me a box of tissues.

* * *

**Maka**

I've seen Blair do that to Soul before, and I've never had an issue with it. Except this time, I felt my blood boiling at the sight of Blair's naked body all over Soul. I wanted to get in there and tell her that he wasn't hers. I don't know what this feeling is, I hope it doesn't get worse. "I'll open this later. Right now I wanna catch up with you." I said walking to my room, to put the souvenir away. When I came back, Soul was already up and at the door.

"Ready when you are." He said, and we were both out the door heading into town.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Death City never looked more beautiful than in the winter. The snow covering the city in a white, cold blanket. The snowflakes got bigger, from when I last saw them through the living room window. I've always loved winter, not for the beauty it brings, but the memories that follow with it. Soul and I were walking the empty streets (Soul walked while I was trying to catch snowflakes).

I never felt more like a child: Chasing snowflakes, running around the empty streets. That all changed when I accidentally slipped on a patch of ice, and began to spin out of control. I was inches from hitting the ground, when suddenly I was being held up by a pole that was tucked underneath my scarf. I turn around and saw Soul had transformed his right hand into a handle.

"You should be more careful." He said, in a slightly worried tone. "Come on, before you actually fall and hurt yourself."

* * *

**Soul**

She looked like a little kid, running around chasing snowflakes. The snow falling perfectly in her hair, as she kept on running up and down the sidewalks. My heart was pounding in my chest at the sight of Maka like this. What was this feeling? I watched her again as she slipped on a patch of ice and almost fell to the ground. Quickly, I transformed my arm into a handle and caught her by her scarf. I let out a sigh of relief as I set her down on the sidewalk. "You should be more careful. Come on, before you actually fall and hurt yourself."

It's just like that time... The time we first met. It was the middle of winter, I was sitting at home by the piano...when she walked in. Maka was still the book smart, caring person she still is today. She came over to the piano, and that was when I played my emotions to her. The next thing I knew, we were living in an apartment together as Weapon and Meister, and both enrolled at the DWMA.

"Soul, look out!" I was snapped back to reality, when I heard Maka's voice call my name. I turned around as a snowball came hurdling towards my face. Instinctively, I transformed my arm into a blade and sliced right through the snowball. Who threw that? I looked around, and suddenly dozens of snowballs from every angle came flying toward us.

"MAKA, GET DOWN!" I yelled, as I threw myself on top of her. The snowballs pierced my back like stones. By the time they stopped, my back was covered in snow and ached all over.

"Soul!" I heard Maka shriek.

Just before I was going to let Maka up, I heard an irritating laugh come from behind one of the buildings. "HAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review when your done ;)**


	3. Partners-Is This Forever?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been crammed with school and I have recently hurt myself, so I've been getting that looked at. I hope you guys liked the last chapters, I'm gonna do my best to stay on the dot. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Soul**

Black Star's voice echoed around the empty streets. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw him appear from behind one of the shops.

Maka and I stared at Black Star from the ground. His expression went from a giant grin to shocked, as though he saw something disturbing. He stopped in an alley between two buildings and stared at us.

"What are you guys doing on the ground?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I suddenly looked at Maka, who was still pinned in the snow below me. Quickly, I sat up and turned my back to her. I couldn't control my heart rate in my chest, it was so fast.

* * *

**Maka**

I sat up from the snow, as Soul got off of me and turned my back toward him. My cheeks felt hot and my heart raced a mile a minute. Could this be...? No! I can't...for Soul? I heard Soul stand up and walk toward Black Star. I stayed on the ground and kept thinking to myself.

Black Star was the same as ever: blue spiky hair, the same winners attitude as ever. But when I turned toward the boys, I realized someone was missing from the group. "Where's Tsubaki?" I asked, rising to my feet and patting the snow off my pants.

"She's with Angela. They're in the candy store." He answered.

"Why aren't _you_ with them?" Soul asked, sounding annoyed.

"Tsubaki kicked me out. Apparently, it's not nice to steal candy from other little kids." Black Star shrugged, as Soul and I sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but why are you even _at _the candy store?" Suddenly, a bell rang from the building we were standing in front of. Tsubaki came out with a little girl, running from behind her.

The girl was about 3 feet tall (or less). She wore a witch's hat that was shaped into a chameleon, she had big purple-like eyes and short, shoulder length hair that was barely visible with her hat, and wore a black dress with a white collar, and gloves that were too big for her small hands.

She ran in circles around me, Soul and Black Star, at least 3 times. But when she ran toward Black Star, the third time around, she jumped and landed hard on his foot making a loud cracking noise. I never heard Black Star scream so loud, or girly. He jumped up and down, holding his foot in pain.

I heard Tsubaki laughing, as she walked toward me from behind. She had her hair tied back in her usual, high pony tail. She looked exactly the same since we last saw her 9 months ago. "Hey Maka, Soul. Long-time no see, how have you two been?" She asked in her kind, sweet voice.

* * *

**Soul**

I just stood silently, watching Maka greet Black Star and Tsubaki, as Angela ran in circles again. I wasn't paying attention, and this time she jumped and kicked me right in the gut. I ripped my hands from my pockets and wrapped them around my stomach. I grunted as I tried to stand up straight, then I heard Angela..."I missed!"

Now I was officially going to lose it. I instinctively fell to the cold ground, trying not to barf. Who knew a little girl could kick so God-damn hard! Then I heard Maka call my name in panic. The next thing I know she is kneeling beside me, helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine." I assured her, even though I still might throw up. Maka was holding me steady, as I rocked back and forth.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

I just ignored her and pulled myself off of Maka. "I'm fine! I don't need any help, Maka!"

* * *

**Tsubaki**

"So, what brings you two out here?" I asked. I was beyond excited to see those two together, again. From the moment I met Soul and Maka, I knew they wouldn't be able to stay separated for long.

"We just came out here to catch-up, on the things we've missed the past 9 months." Maka replied. Black Star and I have been training in the mountains, trying to become a '_B__attle God_', ever since the incident on the moon...

_Flashback ~9 months ago_

_When we went to the moon, we found our friend Chrona there, but it wasn't the same Chrona we knew. This Chrona was taken over by madness, and was trying to devour the Kishin. Unfortunately, the Kishin fought back and took over Chrona's body...all in front of Maka's eyes._

I still have yet to ask her how she has been handling it, I can tell she hasn't been taking it well. The day of Kid's enthronement, I sat with Maka in the stands. Soul was about to become Kid's Death Scythe and leave Maka forever, while I sat with her I could see she wasn't taking any of this well. She _looked_ happy, by she lost that glow of hers that always made you_ feel_ happy...no matter what situation you're in.

I turned back to Maka and asked. "So, Maka, I've been meaning to ask. How have you been? I mean about Chrona and all?" The atmosphere went dead silent. Black Star stopped screaming, Angela stood frozen, and everyone's eyes were on me.

So...Much...Attention... _*Sweatdrop*_

* * *

**Maka**

I didn't like to talk about that day on the moon, and no matter how hard I tried I could never forget the things that happened. I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering the last memory of Chrona...

_Flashback ~9 months ago_

_Soul and I entered the Kishin's body to find Chrona's soul and bring him back. But when we found him... _"_What are you going to do?" I asked._

"_Having fused with the Kishin, I learned that killing him is impossible. The Kishin is fear itself. As long as life exists, so will fear. But leaving him to do as he likes is a crazy idea." Chrona replied, in his usual nervous tone._

"_Then we'll work together and..."_

"_I'll seal away the Kishin properly with my mad blood."_

"_Wait! What about you then!?"_

"_All I want to do is repay you. I've only ever received courage from you."_

After that, Soul and I left the Kishin's body and together we destroyed him...along with Chrona. To be honest, I don't think Chrona's dead. I know he's still alive, and I'm going to bring him back.

I turned back to Tsubaki, and just told her I didn't want to talk about it. That was something I never wanted to hear of again, or even remember. But every night, when the black moon comes out, the memories are as clear as day.

I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears, but I don't sob. I slowly sink to the ground and just let my head hang, and arms dangle at the sides. I heard footsteps walk closer and saw shadows being casted over me. I wiped the tears away before they fell down my cheeks and put a big smile on my face, my head still facing the ground.

"I'm fine. Really...i-it's just the cold weather, that's all." I lied. The next thing I know, I feel someone's arms wrap around me from behind. I don't need to know who it was, I could tell from the warmth of the hug that it was Soul.

Then, I slowly saw Tsubaki kneel beside me and throw her arms around the two of us. Black Star just stared at us for a few minutes, before he came over and joined the group hug. I couldn't hold it back any more, I began to cry again, this time I couldn't control it. The tears were coming so hard and fast it hurt to breathe.

I continued to sob, but everyone kept their arms wrapped around me, especially Soul. I could feel his grip getting tighter and tighter. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and began to gasp for air. Immediately, everyone released their grip at once and started to back off, except Soul. He sat in front of me and just stared into my foggy eyes.

"What happened to you? This isn't the Maka I know." He said, in a disappointed tone. I stopped sobbing, and got very mad at that comment. So, I instinctively pulled a _MAKA CHOP_ right on his head. It's a good thing I keep a hard cover book with me at all times .

* * *

**Soul**

HOLY HELL MY HEAD! THAT DAMN MAKA! LOVE HER TO DEATH BUT...MAN!

I turned toward her, holding my head, with an angry look on my face. I guess some things never change. Something wasn't right, the atmosphere was dead silent again, this time I could sense an evil presence lurking in the shadows. Somehow, I've felt this presence before...but where?

"Soul..." Maka said, and I knew that was my cue to transform. I grined, remembering all the battles we've been through, and in every single one that would always be my cue.

"There's the Maka I've been waiting for..." I immediately transformed into a Death Scythe, because I know that when Maka calls my name before a battle, she's ready to fight.

* * *

**Maka**

I could sense a soul nearby, but I couldn't _see_ it. It didn't make any sense...the soul's presence is so large I should be able to see it by now, but...

I suddenly saw Tsubaki transform into a weapon, into Black Star's hands. It felt good to be able to carry Soul again, I've missed it. Suddenly, I heard a low chuckle coming from the shadows.

"Noah! It's them, Noah! The ones who took BREW!"

The last thing I remember, Black Star was up against a building, unconscious...and a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere 5 feet away from me, and I was suddenly thrown back into an unknown darkness.

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any ideas for another one please feel free to leave me a review ;)**


	4. Reunuion-Long Time No See?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I've been so backed up on schoolwork and everything. So I'm gonna try my best to make up for it. When you're done, please leave a review if you would like me to keep going with this story, or if you have any ideas for the next chapter, or if you want something changed. **

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Maka **

The air felt cold around me. I slowly opened my eyes, to an unknown darkness. Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki have all disappeared. I'm alone with nothing to hold onto, no voices to reassure me that I'm dead or alive.

"_Maka? Maka!"_

That voice! It couldn't be...

"_MAKA!"_

"Chrona?" I whispered.

How? I don't see him, or _anyone, i_t's pitch black in here. "Chrona!" I called a little louder. No response. Instead, a bright, fluorescent light shone directly in my face. I covered my eyes for a second, and then I heard another voice, this one sounded worried.

"_Maka! Get up! Maka!"_

"Soul!" Without hesitation, I reached towards the light, but I was stopped when a hand jerked on my shoulder. I gasped and whipped around to see who the owner of the hand was, and it was him...Chrona.

Black blood oozed from his pours, his eyes were as black as the room. He looked exactly as he did when we encountered him on the moon...horrifying.

"Maka. Where are you going?" He said, "You promised you'd get me out of here. Why haven't you done that yet? Why?"

* * *

**Soul**

My knees were cold and wet from the snow. I didn't see who did it, heck I didn't see _anyone_. One minute, we heard a voice call out to us, and the next thing I remember I was laying in the snow with Maka.

I placed Maka's head on my lap and tried to shake her awake. Nothing. "Maka!" I said, "Maka! Wake up, Damnit!"

That only made things worse, her body only became heavier and heavier. Luckily, we were in town, and the hospital wasn't that far. I lifted Maka out of the snow and started running toward the hospital, not even thinking of the others.

Maka's body kept sinking in my arms the closer we got, it was getting harder to lift her. "Hang in there Maka, just a little longer. Don't you quit on me!"

* * *

**Maka**

I heard Soul's words coming from the direction of light. "SOUL!" I yelled. "I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!? I'M RIGHT HERE!" I struggled in Chrona's grip, but it was no use.

"Get me out like you promised, Maka._"_ His face was inches from mine. "That way we could be together, like before. You won't have to worry about the others ever again."

This wasn't Chrona, this was a monster who was created from fear itself. It's not real...It's only my imagination...An image of my worst fear. But it seems real...His touch is real...

I squeezed my eyes shut, and concentrated my way out of this nightmare. But I could still feel his grip, and it's getting tighter and tighter by the minute. I yelled at the top of my lungs and threw my body forward, using every ounce of strength I had, toward the light in front of me.

I no longer felt Chrona's death grip. The scene around me slowly changed. I'm no longer in darkness... Instead, I slowly resurfaced into a bright, warm room.

* * *

**Soul**

Maka jerked forward, screaming as if someone stabbed her. She looked terrified, with her eyes nearly popping out of her head. She was sweating and gripped the bed so tight, her knuckles disappeared into the white sheets.

I sat next to her bed and watched as she caught her breath. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." She ignored me completely, and started ripping out her pigtails. "HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? I ASKED IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I snapped.

"It couldn't be...I saw him...it wasn't real...It wasn't real." She said in between breaths, in a panicked voice. I've never seen Maka act this way before.

"Ah! So you _are _up. I was just doing some tests to see what was wrong." A familiar voice said from behind the curtain, blocking our bed from the rest of the room. Then, out of nowhere, Dr. Stein ripped the curtains back causing them to shriek against the rails.

"Dr. Stein!" Maka said, completely calmed down.

"Hello Maka, Soul. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dr. Stein sat backwards in a rolling chair, like he always did in the Academy.

"Yeah...How's Marie and Azusa?" Maka asked with excitement in her voice. I don't get how she can go from passing out, to having a panic attack, to having a friendly conversation with Dr. Stein. It makes no sense!

"They're both doing well. How are _you_ feeling Maka? You seem to be in higher spirits." Stein pointed out.

"Oh...umm...I guess...I'm doing fine." Maka didn't seem too sure. She's hiding something, I know it.

Stein straightened in his chair, causing a glare in his glasses. "You guess? Tell me Maka, what happened to you?"

* * *

**Maka**

To be honest, I don't know what happened. It all occurred so fast and sudden...

I lost my train of thought when the door flew across the room and Black Star appeared with Tsubaki. He rushed to my bed and jumped on top, like a monkey. "MAKA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT ONE MINUTE WE WERE ALL UNCONSCIOUS, AND THE NEXT YOU AND SOUL WERE-"

Before he could say anymore, I grabbed a book from the table beside my bed and gave Black Star a big 'Maka chop', right on the head.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yelled, after I knocked him unconscious.

As I set the book down, I heard more footsteps walk into the room and Liz, Patty and Kid were all at the doorway.

"Well, at least we know Black Star's here." Liz said, looking at the fallen door.

"Liz, Patty, Kid! What're you guys doing here?" I asked, extremely excited to see _all_ my friends again.

"We were stalking yo- " Patty began to explain, but was stopped when Liz pulled her back with her hand over Patty's mouth.

"We saw Black Star heading this way, so we thought something was up and followed him here." Liz answered in a rushed, high pitched voice, that caused all of us to sweatdrop.

"Kid you've been quiet, what's..." I glanced towards Kid, who was over by the medicine cabinet organizing the bottles.

* * *

**Death the Kid**

IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! IT'S UNBALANCED! DIGUSUTING, HORRIBLE!

Calm down. Just remember, you can make everything symmetrical. Balance is 'key.' So, if I put this right here, and make that go here...

* * *

**Maka**

"Who do you think could've done this?" Liz asked.

"The voice we heard, before we were knocked unconscious, said something about _'Noah!' _and_ 'Brew!'" _Soul explained.

"_Noah_? Why does that sound familiar? _Brew?_ Brew has been destroyed for 9 months." Kid put his hand on his chin, as he was lost in thought. He joined the group after he organized the bottles so they were symmetrical on each side.

"Well whoever it is, they obviously have a grudge against us." I add to the conversation.

"Maka!" poked his head in through the doorway. There's one more person who-" was cut off, when someone let out a deep shriek behind him.

Then, as I'm hardly surprised, my freak of a dad came barging into the room with tears running down his face. "MAKAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. "I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED, SO I RUSHED HERE AS FAST AS I COULD! Are you okay my sweet, Maka?"

I just stared at him with a dumbfounded face, and then pretended he wasn't even there. But he made it harder to ignore him, when he kept poking and looking for bruises. So I picked up the book again, and gave him the biggest 'Maka Chop' I could.

Everyone just stared at me with blank expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Soul**

I'm not really surprised Maka did that to her dad. But she could've at least _tried _and gave him a little more respect. He's just like every other father, worrying about his little girl.

I never had that feeling. My father never really did that for me, it would always be my older brother, Wes who'd worry for me. He was more like a dad to me than my _actual_ one.

When I look at Maka, and her relationship with her dad, sometimes I get a little jealous because she has something I don't...A family that treats her the way she wants.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooo sorry I've been behind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review of your opinion on this ;)**


	5. Home-What is happening?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm gonna try my best to keep it going. If you want me to continue with this story please leave a review, or if you have some ideas for the next chapter. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Maka**

3 days have passed since we were attacked. I was let out of the hospital on the second day, but I still had to check up with once a week for 'mental precautions'.

I still can't stop thinking about it...about Chrona. The way he looked when we were face to face in my mind, how sad his expression was, how scared he sounded when he spoke. His words play over and over in my head:

_You promised you'd get me out of here!_

_Where are you going?_

_Why haven't you done that yet? Why!?_

I came back to reality, when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I got up from my desk and opened the door, where Soul stood leaning against the door frame with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey." He said. "You okay?"

It was weird having Soul back in my possession. 9 months is too long for a Meister to be away from her Weapon. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...have a lot on my mind." I still haven't told Soul about the Chrona thing, and I don't know when the right time would be to tell him...

"Dinner's on the table, when you're ready to eat. I'm just about to get-"

Soul's sentence was cut off when Blair threw herself at him and had her breasts in his face. "Soooooul! I'm boooored...let's have some fun!" She whined.

I couldn't stand to watch the scene anymore and slammed the door on them. I leaned against the closed door, clutching my heart. My cheeks felt hot and my heart was racing in my chest. What is this feeling? Is this _jealousy!?_ Am I _jealous_ of Blair, for sexually harassing Soul?

My heart started pounding faster...

* * *

**Soul**

Blair's breasts rubbed against my face as she crushed me with her body. Pissed off, I threw her back and sat up off the floor yelling, "GOD DAMN IT, BLAIR! CUT IT OUT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU JUMPING ALL OVER ME LIKE THAT!" Woah...where did this sudden anger come from?

That didn't help one bit.

Her eyes went big and she put her hands next to her face, like a begging dog. She began to whine as she tried to say, "S-S-Soul...You've ne-ne-never yelled at me before...Am I no longer wo-wo-worth anything to you?"

I just stared at her in silence. My eyes began to soften the longer I watched.

Blair can be such a pain in the ass, but she only wants attention. I can't say I blame her...When I was little, I would do everything I could to get my fathers' attention. I'd be at his side 24/7, I'd try and get myself into trouble just so I could see him. But it never worked...My dad never found the time to be with me, only my brother Wes was. He was more like a father to me than anyone else.

I was so lost in thought I forgot about Blair, who was no longer on the floor sobbing. She was on the couch, sitting with her head hanging toward the ground.

"I give up..." I sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Blair**

Soul has _never_ said anything like that to Blair before...That makes Blair very sad!

But whhhhhhhhhy? Ever since he came back, he's been spending more time with _Maka_!

*Glances at her body* I HAVE A MUCH PRETTIER BODY THAN HER! So why does Soul want to be around Maka more than Blair?!

*sighs and lies on her stomach* "Meoooooow! *mumbles* " This is really going to bug Blair, until I get to the bottom of this!

* * *

**Maka**

I lied back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling...thinking about that time. The time when Kid became a Grim Reaper, the time when the Witches were allowed to enter Death City, the time when Soul left me...

What I don't understand, is why he had to leave in the first place? Kid had Liz and Patty as his weapons. Shouldn't _they _be the ones who stay by Kid's side?

But...Now that I think about it, Soul was the only one who actually became a _Death Scythe._ He was the only one who collected 99 demon souls and 1 witch soul (and the fact that Justin and many of the other Death Scythes were killed) but _I _was the one who got him there!

I guess I know how mom felt when she helped dad become a Death Scythe. After that, they split up and...

Moma and Papa...

_They_ were Meister and Weapon..._They_ were partners, best friends, and at one point...they...fell in love...

Me...Soul...

My cheeks felt warm and I sat right up on my bed.

WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT!? WHAT DO MOM AND DAD'S RELATIONSHIP HAVE TO DO WITH ME AND SOUL!?

* * *

**Soul**

After I ate, I walked back toward my room, but stopped in front of Maka's door. She hasn't come out yet, and her food's still on the table.

She hasn't been the same since she came back from the hospital. Could it have something to do with what she saw when she was unconscious? The thing she was screaming about, when she woke up?

Instead of wondering, I knock on the door. I heard a thump on the other side and Maka's voice yelling, "Go away!"

"And why should I!?" I yelled back. What's up with her?

"Just...leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now!"

"That's no excuse!" I turned the doorknob to open the door. What was so wrong that she couldn't talk to me about?

When I swing the door open, Maka's body fell forward and knocked me to the ground, slamming my back against the wall behind me. Her body was on top of mine, our faces were just inches apart. There was a moment of silence, before Maka's face went bright red and she jumped to her feet, scrambling toward her room again.

I stayed on the floor, staring at Maka's closed door. My heart was racing in my chest, and I felt hot...What the hell is going on!? Why do I feel this way!?

* * *

**~Late That Night~**

**Maka**

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! My head is spinning, my heart is pounding, and I'm pacing back in forth in my bedroom with so many thoughts flying through my head, like buzzing mosquitos.

_Chrona_.

_Brew_.

_Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty!_

_Mama and Papa_!

_Soul_!

WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN! I eventually give up and fall back onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling again, and took deep breaths. I need to calm down. Let's just go through this, slowly.

*_Inhale_.*

_Chrona_… Why should I worry about him right now? Chrona is dead, that was just a nightmare I saw...a bad dream. It wasn't real...

*_Exhale_.*

_Brew_… Who cares? That thing's been long gone for months, now.

*_Inhale_.*

_Black Star and the others..._It's been months since we last saw each other. We were bound to run into each other sooner or later...Right?

*_Exhale_.*

_Mama and Papa..._They have nothing to do with the situation at hand right now. Why would they even be part of my list? Well...

*_Inhale_.*

_Soul_…

I sat up on my bed at the thought of him. It was his turn to make dinner, and I still haven't eaten yet. I glanced at the door, wanting to go eat something, and then I remembered what happened earlier with me and Soul.

My cheeks burned red and I threw my head against a pillow. I pulled the pillow up to my ears, suffocating myself.

I-I like Soul...

I shook my head fiercely against the pillow, at myself.

"No!" I yell into the cushion.

I _love_ him.

* * *

**~Somewhere in the DWMA~**

The dorms and hallways were dark and deserted. There were no lights on at the DWMA, except for a flickering candle that bounced in the dark as Death the Kid made his way to Lord Death's 'Study Area' (as you may call it), alone.

As he walked down the halls, the memories of the months he spent there came like bad dreams. Good at first, then start to haunt him later...

Everyone stopped attending the DWMA after the death of Lord Death, himself. So, dust and cobwebs gathered in every corner of the building. The silence was unbearable, hard to believe people actually attended that place.

Soon enough, Kid reached the giant double doors that lead to his father's studies. He froze at the doors for a moment, admiring the symmetry they portrayed, and then pushed them open.

Everything was the same as it was before: The walkway created by gelatines, the baby blue skies, the gravestones that were lined up neatly all around, and the giant mirror that stood in the center of the small platform his father would always be standing on.

"Oh father..." Kid sighed. "How things have changed since you've left this world."

He placed the candle on the floor and looked into the mirror. Mounts of dust covered the glass, so it was hard to see his reflection. The longer Kid watched himself, the more he missed his father.

"If only I didn't become a full Grim Reaper, then you would still be here. You would be able to answer the questions I have to ask." Kid let out a deep sigh, "Sadly that is not meant to be."

He let the candle burn next to the mirror, as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Grim Reaper mask that his father once wore. He leaned the mask against the bottom of the mirror, and knelt on the floor for a while.

"Happy Anniversary, Father."

Kid stayed on the floor, when he heard a loud clattering sound behind him. He whipped around to see who it was, but it was too dark. He couldn't see anything.

"Who's there!?" He rose from the floor. "Show yourself!"

Silence.

Kid took a step toward the entrance of where he came, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you have any ideas for the next chapter, or your opinion on this one. ;)**


	6. Search-Missing at the DWMA?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me a while to update; things are pretty complicated right now. I promise to update as soon as I can, but I have no time on my hands lately. Hope you liked the last chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Big Sis, why're we heading this way again?" Patty asked, as she and her big sister were walking up the stairs of the DWMA.

"Like I've said, for the _hundredth_ time, I saw Kid heading this way and I was just...being cautious of him. After what happened last time, I could never forgive myself." Liz closed her eyes, and remembered the time when Kid was sucked into the book of Eibon, and how helpless she felt when he wasn't around.

Patty looked at Liz, and noticed her clenching her teeth. "Big Sis...? Don't worry about it! At least we got him back. That's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah..." Liz trailed off when they arrived at the front doors, and heaved a heavy sigh. "This place brings back too many memories. Come on, let's go get Kid and get out of here."

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

**Maka**

I laid in my bed for a while. My covers were pulled up to my chest, and my hands laid flat against my sides. All I can think about is the events that happened the past few days.

Last night, I had a dream about Chrona. We were in the same darkness where Soul and I last saw him, before he disappeared forever. He looked like his usual self, sad and shy. He looked at me and mouthed some words, but I couldn't make out what they were...and that was where the dream ended. I woke up, and everything played over and over in my head.

Soul...Chrona...Noah...Brew...

I whipped around in my bed, so my face is buried in my pillows, and screamed in frustration. Nothing makes sense!

Chrona is GONE! There is NOTHING I can do to bring him back!

Brew has been destroyed for 9 months now!

And Soul...

My head started pounding with all of these thoughts, but everything stopped when I heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

**Soul (at the same time)**

I stared at the ceiling in my room. My covers were hanging off of my right leg, as the rest piled on the floor. I had one arm across my stomach, and the other hanging off the edge of my bed.

I wonder if Maka's alright? After what happened last night...

I couldn't stop thinking of what happened. She looked so embarrassed and nervous, I've never seen this side of her before. Is she hiding something from me I should know about? I LIVE WITH HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!

Wait...What am I thinking? I shouldn't be shoving my nose in Maka's business, but I at least want to know what's bothering her so I can help.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard the sound of the doorbell. I sat up to look at the time. 7:15...

WHO THE HELL GOES TO SOMEONE'S HOUSE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!? AND WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING UP!?

* * *

**Maka**

I quickly put on a white crop-top with a red stripe across the chest, and the bold letters SE in the middle. White short-shorts with a thick black belt, and rushed to see who's at the door.

I slowly opened the front door, and Liz and Patty stood on the other side. They both glanced from the floor to meet my eyes. They both look worried, and Kid isn't accompanying them. Something must have happened.

"Maka! Have you seen Kid? We can't find him anywhere!" Liz gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Soul asked, as he entered the room. He wore a baggy, gray long sleeve with red jeans. He must have just woken up, too.

"Kid's gone missing, again." Patty answered seriously, "We were hoping you would know where he's been, you're his _D__eath Scythe_ after all." Patty didn't sound too enthousiastic when she said _Death Scythe. _She sounded...Annoyed.

Soul and I took a quick glance at each other, and turned back to the Thompson sisters. "Where did you see him last?" I finally asked.

* * *

**Liz**

We took Soul and Maka to the DWMA, to start looking for Kid again. On the way, we saw Black Star and Tsubaki, and they decided to help too.

Oh no, it's happening again! What are we gonna do?

When Patty and I arrived at the DWMA last night, we split up and searched all the rooms. I eventually came across Lord Death's study, but when I opened the door, all that was in there were burning candles, Lord Death's mask, and one of Kid's rings in the middle of the floor.

Kid must be having a meltdown that his rings aren't symmetrical..lI reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out Kid's ring. _Kid..._

* * *

**~Somewhere outside of Death City~**

Inside a dark cellar, where rats roamed everywhere and the smell of sewers filled the air, there was the sound of chains. Inside the cellar, was where Death the Kid hung by his wrists, his clothes torn apart, and cuts and bruises covered his pale face.

Kid slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. His big yellow eyes glanced around the room, scanning his surroundings. His eyes grew wider as his vision slowly cleared. He looked up and found his hands bound above his head.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps broke the silence in the room, and a door ifrom across the room opened, revealing a person's silhouette standing at the doorway.

_I recognize this soul wavelength. _Kid thought, _I__t's so incredibly calm, yet it emits a bottomless terror. Where have I felt this before? This...Asymmetrical feeling...I JUST WANNA...!_

"Where is it?" The silhouette asked.

"What're you talking about, you asymmetrical piece of garbage?" Kid spat back.

"ASYMMETRICAL...!? Never mind, you know what we want..." The voice trailed off, as they stepped closer into the faint moonlight. Revealing the face of Gopher. "Brew, where is it? Noah's been waiting for quite some time now, and he doesn't like to wait."

"Who are you?" Kid asked, examining Gopher.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHO I AM!? DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHO I AM!?" Gopher yelled, his blood boiling. Filled with anger, Gopher started to punch and kick Kid, making him bleed all over.

Gopher walked up to Kid, so he was inches from his face, grabbed his shirt and growled, "I'm Gopher, I aid Noah who's destined to revive the Kishin and bring Madness to this world. Now, don't make me repeat myself. Where. Is. BREW!"

"Gopher!" A different voice snapped from behind, "Leave him alone, we'll deal with him later."

Gopher pushed away from Kid, and pranced over toward the door. "Until next time..."

* * *

**~Back at the DWMA~**

**Maka**

As I walked through the halls of the DWMA, memories swarmed through my mind. I eventually found our old class room, where Dr. Stein and Professor Sid used to teach, and that's when I was lost in my memories.

**~Flashback~**

I was sitting in the third row. Soul was sitting to my left, while Black Star and Tsubaki were sitting to my right. Professor Stein was in the front, sitting backwards on his wheeled chair, about to dissect an almost _extinct_ bird.

"PROFESSOR STEIN YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S ALMOST EXTINCT, SO WE SHOULD BE SAVING ITS SPECIES AND NOT BE TAKING SAMPLES!" I yelled out, trying to stop the Professor.

**~Back to Reality~**

Those were some good times. This is also the place where Chrona wrote his first poem...Boy was that a letdown.

Chrona...I wonder how he's doing, wherever he's at.

"You find anything?" Soul asked, walking casually into the classroom.

"Huh? Sorry, I've been thinking about all the good times we spent in here, and I completely forgot what we came for." I responded sheepishly.

"Tch...You're so lame, letting yourself get dragged through the past."

Annoyed at that comment, I gave him a big 'Maka Chop' with the nearest, hard-cover book I could find.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL!? You didn't have to do that!" Soul moaned.

"Oh yeah!?" I was about to give him another Chop, when I saw the printing on the cover of the book.

"What is it?" Soul asked, getting up from the ground.

"This book...It's the book of Eibon!" I turned the book over to show Soul the title, and in big, gold lettering was the word '_Eibon'._ "Do you think...?"

"Again?" I was a little shocked to see Soul understood the situation. That guy Noah and his apprentice, what's his name...?

"We _have_ to bring this to the others. Maybe they know something else that _we_ don't." I took the book and ran with Soul down the halls, looking for the others. Something big is going to happen... I can feel it.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I've been slacking off, I'll try to do better. Please leave a review on whether you liked or disliked this chapter, if you have any ideas for the next one or whatever ;)**


	7. Night-Could Things Get Any Worse?

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm taking so long, I've been behind in a lot and caught up in a lot too. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please feel free to leave a review (good or bad, I don't really care) on how you liked the last chapter or if you have any ideas for the next chapter(s). **

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Maka**

Soul and I found Tsubaki and the others, gathered in Lord Deaths old room. I had the book in my hands, wondering if this was a good idea, given what happened last time this book came into our hands.

"Hey, you guys!" I screamed at the others, interrupting their small conversation. "We found something you might wanna see." I stepped up on the plat form, in the middle of the office and handed the book to Liz, making sure the wording was visible to the others.

"Eibon?" Tsubaki read the title in confusion, behind Liz's shoulder. This got Liz and Patty's attention. The moment the word '_Eibon_' was mentioned, Liz and Patty's expressions changed from worried to a little relieved.

Liz clutched the book even tighter in her hands. "But I thought we got rid of this thing months ago?" she asked, examining the book covers to see if it was real or not.

"That's what we thought!" I replied. "Weird things have been happening lately, and I have a bad feeling that it's going to lead to something dangerous." I went and took the book from Liz, and opened it on the ground so everyone could see. But, when I flipped through the pages I noticed that... "It's just an ordinary book!" I stood up off the floor, holding the pages into the light.

"Are you sure about that? Check again." Soul said next to me.

"I think I can tell the difference. This is actually just a regular book from the library. I know because I've read it before, someone just changed the cover to make it _look_ like, and have us _think_, it was the _real_ book of Eibon." I flipped through the pages again, until I reached the end. "But whoever did this, must still think that Eibon and Brew are somewhere to be found."_  
_

"What makes you say that, Maka?" Tsubaki asked, in her soft, sweet tone.

"Because they knew we were gonna be here." I turned the book over, to show everyone the last page. In large pencil writing someone wrote _'Brew'_

* * *

**Liz**

_Brew_...I thought we got rid of that thing for good!? It doesn't make sense! What does Brew have to do with us trying to find Kid!?

I stood frozen, staring at the letters in Maka's hands. Could this be a clue to who kidnapped Kid?

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys!" A cold chill ran down my spine, as I trembled in fear. Just the mere thought of this makes me scared!

* * *

**Soul**

I've missed watching Maka, with her nose stuck inside a book. She always seemed more relaxed that way. Just watching her flip through all the pages of the fake Eibon book, is more than enough. I casually walked up behind her, and glanced over her shoulder at the book.

"Shhhh!" Maka hissed, at Liz. "The key is to look deeper into the book. Maybe if we flip through the pages, there'll be a sentence or something that could lead us to Kid." She flipped back to the last page, to the word 'Brew'. "I don't recognize this hand writing. It couldn't be anyone _we_ know. Could it?"

Tsubaki walked up next to Maka, and joined her in the investigation.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm gonna look around." I said, as I shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked deeper into the abandoned Study room. I looked left and right for something to at least catch my attention.

Nothing.

"Ugh! Why does this have to be so frustrating!?" I mumbled, as I started walking back toward the others. When I walked back, I felt a cold chill run down my spine and the sound of tiny feet echo behind me.

* * *

**Maka**

I continued to thoroughly examine the book for clues, as to where Kid _may_ be hiding. Suddenly, my concentration was cut when I heard the sound of Soul screaming in pain. "Soul!?" I quickly dropped the book and sprinted towards Soul's screams, the others quickly joined me.

We reached the back of the room, where Soul laid on his side on the floor. "Soul!" I quickly ran to his side, and tried to shake him awake. "Soul! SOUL! What happened? Look at me!" I tried to turn his body over, when his hand suddenly met my throat in a death grip.

"Maka!" I heard the others shriek.

Suddenly, black spots started to appear from the corners of my eyes, and I was pulled into darkness by Soul's hand.

* * *

**Tsubaki**

"Maka!" I ran towards her as she collapsed, and Black Star pinned Soul to the ground immediately. "Maka! MAKA! SAY SOMETHING!" But she was silent.

"Heh heheh hehehehahahahaha! You WEAKLING!" Soul shouted at Maka, as Black Star held him back. "And you call yourself a MEISTER!? PATHETIC!"

When Soul looked up, his eyes looked nearly soulless and he had a big, toothy grin spread across his face.

"Black Star, let go of him!" I demanded, before Soul began to fight back. At that moment, Black Star jumped away from Soul with a look of horror.

"What's gotten into you!?" Liz shouted at him.

"You...pathetic _Weapons _and _Meisters! _You're no match for a real Death Scythe!" Soul stood up from the ground, like he was a puppet on strings. His limbs bent at odd angles, and his eyes never left me and Maka. "I'll show you what true strength is!"

Soul started to charge at us, but was quickly pushed away by Black Star. He stood in front of me and Maka, his back towards us, frozen in his punching position. "Black Star..." I whispered.

"Tsubaki! You guys need to get out of here..." Black Star's stern voice echoed throughout the room. All I did was stay frozen next to Maka, when Soul started to get up again. "...NOW!"

I shook my head to bring me back to reality, and obediently picked Maka off the ground and ran out of the room with the Thompson Sisters. As I left, I heard the sound of bodies being slammed against each other. _Black Star, please don't hurt him. Just snap him out of it, for Maka's sake._

* * *

**Soul**

_"Black Star!" _I yelled, hoping he would hear me. _"Help me! My soul is trapped! That's not me!" _But it was no use. He continued to punch my body to the side with incredible force. I never meant to hurt anyone.

_"_What's the matter, Soul. Eater. Evans?" A familiar voice said. I cringed at the use of my full name. How I hated when people used it.

_"_What're you doing here? I thought me and Maka got rid of you for good!?_"_

_"_Oh Soul, you'll never be able to '_get rid of_' me. I am forever in your blood_." _Then, a familiar little demon appeared from the shadows, with an evil grin on his face.

I glared down at him, as the scene around us changed into the familiar black and red ballroom. I was dressed in a tux, and a giant grand piano stood a few feet to my left. _"_What made you decide to come back _now_?_"_

_"_Everyone needs a vacation from time to time._"_

_"_What'reyou doing with my body!? Why did you attack Maka!?_" _My blood began to boil at the sudden thought of my hand wrapped around her throat, and choking the life from her eyes. I clenched my fists and glared back at the little demon.

* * *

**Black Star**

Soul was out of control. I've never seen him like this before. "Hey, Soul! Snap out of it!" I lunged forward, to give him an upper cut, but he was too fast. I followed his movements, as he landed behind me. When he was somewhat calmer, I stood up straight and said in the most reassuring voice I could pull off. "Soul, you've gotta control yourself...FOR MAKA'S SAKE!"

His body suddenly began to tremble, and his shrieks began to fill the room again. "Ma-Ma..." His hands went up to his head as he began to pull at his hair, and yelled even more. "Black Star! He-help...Ma-Maka!"

"Soul...S-Soul! What's going on!?" I ran up to him, but stopped when he yelled back.

"Don't worry about me! G-Go save Maka! She needs help!"

"So do you!" I instinctively charged at him, and gathered a handful of my soul wavelength and knocked him out. I took his limp body, and threw him over my shoulder as I carried him to the girls. "Maka needs you too, right now."

* * *

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long delay you guys! I hope the net few chapters with make up for the lost time. Please leave a review on how you liked this chapter ;)**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys. This is just a little heads up for those of you reading this story. I just wanted to let everyone know, that I WILL update soon...It's just that, Exams are in the next few weeks...So, I have a lot on my plate right now. If anyone think I gave up on this story (or any story) I apologize IMMENSLY!**

**~lightningflamedragon246**


End file.
